Hive king Naruto
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto finds more than he bargained for in the forbidden scroll and gains an unexpected hitchhiker in him. Harem! Strong Naruto
1. preface

**A/N: Yo! This is a new story. It is a never done before crossover between Naruto and Ben 10 Alien Force. You will see the reason I am not using the ultimate alien plotline in the first chapter. **

**Harem: Charmcaster, Elena, Elena (hive form), Eunice, Kyuubi, and others**

**Time: During the Forbidden Scroll incident**

**Act I: Preface**

Naruto had trained hard and finally perfected the Kage Bunshin to the point where he could make over a thousand clones to help him in the middle of battle.

Naruto was tired of waiting for his sensei, Mizuki to come and test him so he was flipping through the scroll and looking for a good jutsu. That was when he found it.

He found a sealing scroll that said only an Uzumaki's blood will open it. Being the ever DULL kid that he was Naruto thought that his name meant that he was one. He was partially right in that sense as he was able to open it.

What he didn't expect was for a mechanical bug to come up and bite him before entering his skin through the bite wound.

-Mindscape-

Naruto woke up in a sewer and thought _what the hell is this I was just in a forest_. Naruto continued walking trying to find a way out when he came across four beings.

The first was a giant fox that was blood red and had nine tails instead of the usual one. Naruto immediately knew who this being was as he was often called it and because of that looked it up. This was the Nine Tailed Fox, destroyer of many lands and the strongest of the Bijuu.

The second was a feminine royal-like, bug-like blue mechanical being that he had no clue who it was as he had never met it in his life but if he had to take a guess he would guess it was a Hive queen or something.

The third was a female human that had long brownish-red hair and blue eyes. She wore ripped jeans, sneakers, a black undershirt, and a red leather jacket. She looked almost like a human version of the Hive queen.

The last was also a female human with silvery hair and green eyes. She wote a long red trenchcoat, boots, ripped jeans, and a blue undershirt. She carried with her a spellbook that had some sort of magical encryption on it.

"Shh, quiet. he is here. Quit your bickering please." The fourth one said.

"I still am trying to figure out why you are here, Charmcaster." The third one said.

"Come on Elena, I explained this before. It is the fact that She got absorbed by me the Hive queen." The Hive queen said.

"**Quiet, as you said, he is here**" The Kyuubi no Kitsune said to them.

They looked at him and the Hive queen said "The injustices against you are illogical and should not have been commited but you have been just as illogical and staying loyal to the village. Why?"

"Because despite the many that hate me there are some in here that don't hate me and I want to prove myself to the ones that do hate me." Naruto answered to the Hive queen.

"A good answer. You shall be allowed to use me and my Hive to its full extent." The Hive queen answered back to him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he had a brief understanding of what was happening but just wanted to make sure of it.

"We are what was on the chip and shall grant you our power if you impress us enough. You have impressed me enough that I shall grant you power over my Hive and start tranforming your cells into them and make you produce more of them at a fast pace. Your powers shall entail being like a being made of bugs, making more bugs that will separate into different shapes and once you increase difficulty with this skill you can create a human clone made of them, you can also change your body's shape, and you can fly using the bugs' wings. I can tell Elena and Charmcaster are impressed at your skill as well. Elena shall teach you Kung Fu, Swordsmanship, as well as many different styles of your Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Charmcaster can teach you to summon minnions, enact rituals, control the elements with and without chakra, make shapes out of her energy, and to cast spells like a wizard you always watch. The Kyuubi you have not yet impressed and so will not give or tell its powers yet. However, you have impressed us enough. The Kyuubi shall be impressed by your strength and skill in battle as the strongest of the Bijuu." HQ (Hive queen) said.

"Now a month in here is like a minute out there so we will train using realism and Kage Bunshin to help you with our techniques. I shall tell you when I sense a signature coming." Elena stepped in to explain that part.

_Thirty years (Minutes on the outside) later..._

Naruto had been trained in many things and could honestly say he was efficient in all of them. It had been hard staying together and molding the bugs into his shape but he eventually did it. After he did that he worked on Kung Fu with Elena while Charmcaster and HQ worked out how to concentrate Mana and Chakra through the bugs and consequently him.

After Elena had finished with Kung Fu, they went through the types of swords and all of the different styles he would learn before he finally started at them. Naruto was a prodigy with all of the syles and just soaked them up very fast even with the use of Kage Bunshin. Naruto had mastered the beast god, Snake, Bug, Spider, Ox, Rhino, Hive, and elemental taijutsu styles. Naruto had mastered, in terms of Kenjutsu, the beetle, piercing fang, beast god, fox fang, Hive, elementals, the standard forms for all villages including ones lost through the ages, and the Old Arts (tai kwan do and Karate) styles.

After Naruto finished with Elena, Charmcaster announced that HQ and her had finally found a way for him to use Mana and Chakra in his new Hive state. She had trained Naruto into the dirt to use Mana to its full potentiala and Naruto could now use very advanced arts many others would struggle with. He still was not at Charmcaster's level but she had several thousand years on him.

After Naruto finished with Charmcaster, HQ taught him how to use the Hive to its full potential. Naruto got very far on that since they were a part of him and he had mastered the basic control exercise of disbanding and rejoining at will. Naruto was still not ready for the bugs to take human shape but he was very close to it.

After Naruto finished training with all of them separately, they all came together to train him in chakra control and the chakra arts (genjutsu, fuinjutsu, and ninjutsu) and he progressed a lot slower and only got through about half of the elemental training, was able to use many seals but not all of them, and was able to dispel S rank genjutsu and cast C rank ones against his opponents.

Naruto would've been able to get further had HQ's alarm not went off and told that the traitor, Mizuki was fast approaching.

-Exit Mindscape-

Naruto was sweating on the ground when Mizuki came up and said "Well, well looks like the thrice damned demon brat did train after all. Not like it makes a difference since he is passed out."

Unknown to him Naruto had sent out his bugs and had one use this as evidence against him while others were ready to attack.

As soon as Mizuki was about to attack Naruto, Naruto pushed his arm out and into his gut sending Mizuki a few feet away from the punch's impact.

"I have enough evidence to kill you now. Sorry Mizuki but this time it is personal. Hive style: Tidal wave technique!" Naruto called out which caused a technique that sent a large wave of bugs that enveloped him and left nothing but bone. See ya!" Naruto called to his dead body as he shunshined away.

**Done! This is a good sized chapter for me. This is my gift for reaching 10000 views for all of my stories! Thanks for the support people! I shall make a new chapter some time and place it up in the next three days then another in four hopefully! See ya!**


	2. talks and teams

**A/N: Here is the Next chapter of Hive King Naruto! I know its early but I will not have a laptop most of tommorrow so I have no choice in the matter if I wanted to get this out by my deadline. So let's get to the story but first I have a new segment I want to introduce: The Review Column!**

**Reviews: **

**Spawn the Great One:**

**Great idea and story so far I can't wait to see what happens next this story is awesome Naruto with the hive from ben 10 movie this is great also will Naruto find a way to get elena and charmcaster out of the seal or whatever to be with him or who is the pairing?**

**Answer:**

**The pairing is a harem and of course he will be paired with those three why do you think they are in there? I am going to put Eunice in there as well as some Naruto girls so I pretty much have settled on the harem for this story.**

**Okay now on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Talks and teams**

The Hokage was in his office talking to his advisors trying to get on him about "the demon brat" stealing the forbidden scroll and trying to get him in trouble for it yet again. The Hokage was just about to lose his patience when Naruto walked in the door with the scroll slung over his shoulder and then said "Mission to find the traitor and receive the forbidden scroll accomplished, Hokage-sama."

The advisors were gawking as Naruto completed that statement while the Sandaime immediately got what Naruto was trying to do and said "Ah yes, advisors you will have to leave. Important ninja stuff happening you know."

The advisors just left the room furious about being played like that while the Sandaime dismissed his Anbu and the two started laughing like crazy before getting serious when the Hokage said "Okay Naruto, what was that you were trying to tell me earlier. Something about a traitor?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, Mizuki told me that stealing the scroll was a make up test and I believed him. After I stole the scroll, I had just finished up learning the Kage Bunshin," Here Naruto made a Kage Bunshin to demonstrate his point, "and I was looking in the scroll for something else to do when I found a sealing scroll that my blood unlocked. What came out of it was a mechanical bug-like creature that went inside of me."

"A bug?"

"Yes, apparently it is some sort of lost technology that was able to store data and personalities as well. This particular one had three on it. One was the Hive Queen, another was someone called Elena, and the third was called Charmcaster."

"Who exactly were those three?"

"The first was, before she was sealed, the queen of a mechanical hive of bugs that had the ability to transform and take shape. The second was trained in twenty different taijutsu and kenjutsu styles based off the animals. The third, I believe, is the predecessor of the commonday magicians and may have been their inspiration as she works with an energy like magic but unlike chakra."

"Could you elaborate on what abilities they gave you?"

"The first one turned me into a hive of bugs like that. I can change my shape and transform at will as well as create more bugs and attack my opponents with them. I'm like an advanced Aburame. Right now I am just a mass of those bugs." Naruto changes his shape to show the Hokage what he means.

"The second one gave me many different lost taijutsu and kenjutsu styles and that's about it. They are quite deadly as well from what I have seen of them and with the techniques I have practised. The sword techniques are even deadlier as I can turn myself into the weapon, which enables me to shock my opponenet long enough to land a good hit on them that could end the battle if I hit them just right."

"The last one gave me abilities to use magic like her as well as gave me quite a few techniques that I can use and I am pretty sure that you don't want to see me use them in this room right here." Naruto finished.

The hokage was speechless as he processed what he heard before Naruto said "Hey jiji, Elena wants to know what team I will be on."

The Hokage puffed in his pipe before saying "I was going to put you on a team with the Uchiha however given the way you get along as well as your new abilities I think it would be better for you to be apprenticed to Yuugao Uzuki and Shibi Aburame. The first is an accomplished sword user who may be able to help you in your battle skills and the second has a smaller form of your abilities and thus may be able to help you with your techniques or even give you new ideas."

Naruto looked like he was listening to something before he nodded his head and said "That sounds reasonable. Very well hokage-sama, I accept."

"Good be at training groud eighteen tomorrow for your first day of training and excersises. My guess is they will want to fight you to see where you are so be ready for a fight."

Naruto nodded before he left the room to get a good night's sleep for the fights he was going through tomorrow as he was sure he would be pushed to the limit in terms of his abilities.

**Aaand done! **

**That is a new record for the amount of time it took me for eight hundred words! I'm surprised. The next one I shall update is Harry May Cry due to popular demand of that story.**

**If you have any suggestions or just wish to say good job, Review!**

**See ya next time folks.**


	3. Examination of Naruto

**A/N: This chapter of Hive King Naruto will have a major fight scene that shows how powerful Naruto has become. This story has become one of my most popular already!**

**Review section**

**Gundam Epiyon:**

**great idea and story so far I can't wait to see what happens next this story is awesome Naruto with the hive from ben 10 movie this is great also will Naruto find a way to get elena and charmcaster out of the seal or whatever to be with him or who is the pairing?**

**Answer:**

**I have said this before and I shall say it again. Naruto will get a harem and will have Elena, Charmcaster, Eunice, and HQ with him as well as some Naruto girls**

**ultima-owner:**

**He never does things halfway, does he?**

**Answer:**

**No he doesn't. Naruto will come off a bit cold and unfeeling, but that is just because of everything that has happened in Konoha as well as the fact that Mizuki was his enemy.**

**Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 3: Battles**

Naruto had sent some of his bugs out to see who was on the training ground he was supposed to go to. When they said they were waiting for their stundent and one mentioned a Hive he felt satisfied that these were his teachers.

Naruto stepped out of the bush he was in and said "'Hey, sorry to keep you waiting."

Yuugao smirked and said "We shall keep introductions until after you pass our test. Let's begin."

Yuugao used her sword to try and pierce him but Naruto transformed his arm into a blade. Naruto was matching her blade blow for blow until Shibi started coming into the fight. Naruto cursed his luck and jumped out of the way of his bugs and her sword strike before calling out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" as a hundred clones of him appeared.

Naruto used the clones to distract Yuugao and the bugs while he snuck up on the real Shibi, pulled a kunai, and slit his throat only to find that it was a bug clone and have Shibi land in front of him with a kunai and Yuugao in the back with her sword. "It's over." Shibi stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah, you would think that wouldn't you?" Naruto said as his body slowly dissolved into a metalic substance that he then reformed behind both of them. "Do you yield?" Naruto asked coldly.

Yuugao and Shibi hesitated a bit before nodding at his question as they couldn't see any way out of their current predicament and to victory.

Naruto asked what he should work on and what he shouldn't and Shibi answered that question. "You do not need to work on deception, speed, battle instincts, stamina, or strategy but you do need to work on Kenjutsu, reshaping your body faster, and Taijutsu."

Shibi's answer stunned Yuugao; he quickly explained himself by saying "Naruto was fast enough to keep up with us, dodged a lot of our hits, kept up with us, pinned us down, and tricked us into thinking he was done. However, many ninja could have killed you while you were reforming. You were also severely outclassed in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu when you relied on your bugs."

With that statement finished, the team was officially assembled and ready for anything that might be thrown their way in life.

**A/N: Finished. I know it was a little short but I was just desperate to get this out there and get the wave ark started for this series. There will be a time-skip for a short period of time as Naruto will be training and I will just do a summary of that. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Wave

**A/N: I cannot believe I had forgotten the note at the end of the last chapter! I am sorry about that. The reason I did not put the review section into the last one is because of the fact that I did not have internet access when I wrote it. This one will have a review section in this chapter featuring questions from last chapter as well. **

**I have not set the harem for this story but so far I have this:**

**Harem: Tsunami, Charmcaster, Elena, Elena (hive form), Eunice, Kyuubi, Samui, Yugito, Nibi, Fem. Gaara, Ichibi, Sanbi, Hachibi, Fem. Jinchuriki, fem. Tailed beasts, Yugao, Tsubaki, Mei, Fem. Sasuke, Fem. Itachi, Fem. Mikoto, Aburame OC, Kurenai, Tsume, Hana, Kin Tsuki, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi, Temari, fem. Akatsuki, and Shibuka.**

**Now onto the reviews**

**Deadw8:**

**Ok awesome story so far though this chap was good but it seemed a little short um will Naruto meet Ben at all?**

**Answer: **

**Yes, I plan on having him meet Ben later on. I will either have Naruto go to Ben's world or have Ben, Eunice, and Gwen check out a disturbance in the world. This also brings me to put up a poll on something I have been going back and forth with a lot lately. Do you want it to be a female Ben? **

**Ultima-owner:**

**Shibi is spot on with that. Is he talking from personal experience with bugs and taijutsu?**

**Answer:**

**Yes, Shibi is talking about his personal battle experience, as he had participated in the third great Shinobi war. Shibi will often be the voice of reason on the team, as Naruto is a little hot headed with everyone since he still has retained a bit of his personality from before the transformation took place. **

**I also got a review from FinalKingdomHearts that said this was "too short." I know they are a little short, but bear with me in this. I shall try to make them longer later on, as right now this is my writing style. In the last few days, I was able to put up about 4,000 words. This has been not so challenging, but right now I am going for good and not long. I will make them longer later on.**

**Now onto the Disclaimer:**

**I do not own either of the stories. If I did I would be rich and buy all the video games and manga out there.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 4: Wave**

It had been one month since Naruto's team had formed. The examination had revealed a lot he should work on, and so he had.

Naruto was now a better shinobi than he had been before. With him training physically during the day with Yuugao and Shibi; mentally with Charmcaster, HQ, Kyuubi, and Elena; and a mix during the evening with the Hokage teaching him the Katas for different styles that he knew.

The team was banned from taking D-rank missions, as they were a first response team meant for any troubles other teams could get into with C-ranks.

It just so happened that one of those troubles was occurring right then.

The client, Tazuna, had lied about the mission rank to Konoha. They had sent Kakashi and Team 7 out to help with the C-rank mission when the Demon Brothers and Zabuza showed up.

Normally they would just come back, but Kakashi was so full of himself he had decided that they could handle an A-rank on what was supposed to be a C-rank when It was obvious that they weren't ready for it by any means. The Hokage had put Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuki Uchiha on the same team. The Hokage knew that Sasuki could certainly handle herself, but Sakura barely graduated using her book smarts and Kiba was skilled at taijutsu and nothing else.

This was why instead of sending another team in place of Kakashi's and keeping them there, Naruto's team was currently on their way to wave.

Shibi stopped abruptly all of a sudden at the forest saying "there has been a battle here recently. My bugs can sense Kakashi's chakra."

Naruto asked "can they tell us what happened here?"

Shibi responded "It appears that over there Tazuna was guarded against someone with a water nature in chakra while Kakashi faced off against him. It appears that eventually Sasuki and Kiba stepped in to help Kakashi while he seemed to stay in one place, presumably trapped. I would say that, from what my bugs' sense, Kiba used Akamaru as his double while hiding himself and hitting Zabuza from behind and freeing Kakashi."

Naruto just nodded as his bugs were agreeing with Shibi's assumption on what had happened there. "Can you pick up the trail?"

Shibi nodded and said "of course" before starting to move.

Naruto knew that he was supposed to follow him, as did Yuugao. They both moved as quickly as possible and made it to Tazuna's house by that night.

The house was very…quaint, for lack of better word. It looked warm and inviting and the smell of food was coming from it.

Naruto stepped up and knocked on the door for his team.

The door was opened by a pretty woman with long blue hair. Naruto guessed her to be in her twenties. She looked like a housewife, judging by her current clothes covered with the apron.

"Hello," she said, "are you looking for something?"

"Yes," Naruto responded, "we are looking for an idiotic, silver haired Jonnin to court martial."

Tsubaki, as she had introduced herself, said that he was in the kitchen, eating like a pig and not even reprimanding his student for looking at her inappropriately since he was so stuck in his porn.

Naruto just got a tic mark on his head, walked right in, and said "Jonnin Kakashi, you are hereby court-martialed for your insolence to Konoha's laws. You are also ordered to head back to Konoha while your team shall stay here on this mission."

Kakashi paled as he knew what that meant. Kiba spoke up at that point, proving himself to be more of an idiot than Naruto thought by asking "what's the big idea, barging in here like that and then ordering Kakashi around?"

"The big idea is that Kakashi broke a major Konoha law just now. He was supposed to discontinue the mission and tell them the situation." Naruto responded angrily.

"But then I wouldn't be protected!" Tazuna said.

"Who told you that load of bull?" When Tazuna said yes, Naruto grew madder and said, "Kakashi Hatake, for misleading the client, you are hereby stripped of your Jonnin title and given an official two strikes." Kakashi paled further at that as two official strikes meant that one more and he would have his chakra sealed off and Sharingan eye removed. Kakashi nodded, took the scroll that had the summons, and sprinted out of the room and started back to Konoha before he could get another strike against him.

"What! But if he didn't come, I would be dead"- Tazuna was cut off forcefully by Naruto.

"No, you wouldn't. I assume that he didn't tell you that by Konoha laws, they had to come back when they found out the change in mission rank and Konoha would send another team that was more suited to the rank of the mission. I will not press charges against the Gennin, but I am giving Sakura an official reprimanding of her decisions and will also say in my report is she fit to be a shinobi just yet." Naruto explained.

Sakura was about to ask why when she realized that she had known that law and what would happen and had decided to go along with it instead of turning back since she had thought that their sensei must have known best.

"From here on out, Shibi Aburame is first in command with Yuugao Uzuki as second in command."

Everything went smoothly from that incident to the final day before the bridge was built…

**Done!**

**This was a bit of a long chapter for me totaling over 1,300 words including the A/N.**

**I have a lot of stories up so don't expect fast updates for this.**

**On another note, check out my other stories people. I have more than just this one!**


	5. End of wave, birth of the legend

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with the fifth chapter of my Hive King Naruto fic. I have realized that some of these chapters are not my best work, but this one is going to start a reconstruction on the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Naruto, or any of their affiliated characters. I do, however, own any techniques that I invent**

**Chapter 5: Battle on the bridge and the reconstruction of Wave.**

It had been a few days since Naruto had arrived in Wave country, and he was definitely starting to get a feel of the situation of the country and why they felt that they needed to build a bridge to get out of the country or stop Gato.

Gato had drained much of the country's finances for his own use and sent out a private army that consisted of several high level shinobi and multiple groups of bandits in order to keep the citizens of Wave down.

Inari's father, Kaiza, had tried to fight back against Gato, but was put down on an execution block for being a supposed traitor of Wave and fighting against the Daimyo.

The Daimyo had to go along with whatever Gato said, as Gato had taken his wife and daughter as leverage over the Daimyo in order to get him to do what he wanted. So, the Daimyo was not in a position to fight against Gato.

Mist wouldn't help against Gato, either, as Yagura was trying to kill off all the bloodline holders as they were supposedly demonic.

Naruto was mulling over the best way to kill Gato's army when he was struck by an idea. This wasn't like a hydra, this was an army where if you cut off the head, the rest of the army would scatter and wouldn't be an issue anymore, so all they had to do was finish the bridge and kill Gato.

Naruto ran this idea by Yuugao and Shibi, and they both had agreed that this would be the best course of action on fighting Gato's army.

Throughout the time, the group had been continually training in order to get stronger. Naruto had learned new bug techniques that he would be able to use in a fight or in a spying mission from Shibi. He had also learned new sword styles and attacks that Elena took great interest in him learning, if only for her to remember and learn through him, even if they weren't anything of use to them just yet.

The rest of them weren't slouching either, after Sakura got taken down a few pegs and got her obsession with Sasuke knocked out of her, Sakura was actually shaping up to be a great Genjutsu and Medic nin. She had potential that would be said to rival Tsunade when she was younger before she had decided to stay with being a medic –Nin instead of specializing in two different fields.

Sasuke was no slouch either once he had gotten the stick out of his butt. He had already had enough chakra to start on the water walking exercise after he had figured out how to walk up a tree. He had also started taking up a specialized Kenjutsu style in memory of his mother.

Kiba was the only one who they had decided wouldn't be fit to be a ninja anymore. The only reason that they had tried for two days instead of giving up on the very first instance of trouble, was because of the fact that they both knew his mother and thought her to be a very good friend; her daughter was pretty nice too. They were just hoping that they would be able to help him before he got too far gone in his "awesomeness," thinking that there was no one that could match him.

After careful review of the team, they had decided that they would take over as team seven's senseis and replace Kiba with Naruto while dropping Kiba from the program before he got killed.

This decision was coupled with the date that Kiba left his duties to the team to chase after an older woman who was not even interested in him. They had caught him trying to say that if she didn't go out with him, the team would leave. Naruto beat Kiba within an inch of his life after that incident.

Kiba was then forced to head back. After a while, it became the day of the bridge battle. Naruto had left a good amount of clones that would help out back at the house so that Tsunami had some help in case anything happened while they were gone.

"Well, well, I wonder what happened to Hatake Kakashi, I was looking for some payback." A gruff voice called out from behind a very deep mist.

"He was called back to Konoha, and believe me, if it is a kenjutsu fight that you are looking for, it's me that you want and not Hatake Kakashi." Yuugao called back while fingering her tanto, which she had gotten while she was an Anbu member and before she had been assigned to be one of Naruto's senseis.

"The mistress of death, Yuugao Uzuki, well I will admit, I would much rather face you than Kakashi, he had absolutely no sword skills whatsoever." Zabuza called back, finally coming into view with a younger apprentice in a Hunter Nin's outfit.

"Haku, make sure that the kiddies don't get in the way of this fight." Zabuza ordered.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama," was the only warning that team 7 got to jump out of the way in time for a few senbon to be unleashed and hit their previous position.

Team 7 was forced on the run while Naruto was blocking the strikes with his lower class sword abilities and thinking of a way to get him and his team out of this without any of them dying.

That's it! Naruto thought excitedly, I'll just wait for her to move closer to me and take her out with a bug attack.

Unknowingly, Sasuke was thinking the same thing, only with fireball substituted in.

And Sakura, she was just thinking of surviving and how to get a genjutsu on her opponent in order to trick the fake hunter Nin now identified as Haku into going towards one of her teammates who would be able to fight Haku better than she could.

Haku shifted her stance to get another batch of senbon ready, only to be attacked by a kunai wielding Sasuke and being pushed towards Naruto, who managed to latch a couple of tracker bugs and chakra stealing bugs onto Haku.

Haku didn't know this and narrowly avoided an attack by Naruto that was used to cover up the bugs.

Haku also didn't see Sakura with a fist cocked back and ready to hit her.

Sakura sent Haku flying with a chakra-infused punch only to watch in shock as Zabuza's accomplices' mask broke. "Eeh? Haku," Sakura said in shock.

"You know her?" Naruto questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, I met her. A couple of days ago when I was in the woods after I passed out from chakra exhaustion, she woke me up." Sakura informed him. "I was just getting over my Sasuke crush and thinking about what would drive me to be a good ninja now that I didn't have a goal anymore."

Haku just stayed silent and used this opportunity to call out her next attack. "Ice style: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku called out the name of her jutsu.

The group watched in shock as a bunch of mirrors surrounded them and prevented their escape.

Meanwhile, with Yuugao…

Shibi had decided to just stay back and let Yuugao handle this fight, as she was matching the enemy ninja blow for blow, even in this thick mist that Zabuza had created using his jutsu.

Yuugao was clashing with Zabuza for the fifth time that day, a loud clang being created after each hit the swords made against each other as they both fought for dominance in their equal battle.

"You're good." Zabuza said with a smirk as they separated again.

Yuugao just stayed silent, as she knew that this was a ploy to get her position, as Zabuza himself couldn't see through the mist that he had conjured up.

"But I'm better." A voice whispered from behind her.

Yuugao twirled around gracefully and blocked the sword from hitting its mark, but Zabuza used a cheap shot and smashed his knee into her stomach and knocked her away from him and off the bridge.

"Wrong," A voice said from right behind him, "I'm better."

Zabuza slashed his sword around and knocked a kunai away from his throat with his hand as he slashed upwards with his sword.

Yuugao nimbly dodged the strike that would have proved fatal and slashed her sword against Gato's left leg, causing him to go down on one knee.

"It is time for your death, Zabuza Momochi." Yuugao intoned as she started bringing her sword down on him.

Meanwhile, back in the ice dome…

Team 7 was struggling to keep up with the enemy's increased speed, and was barely blocking all of the attacks that Haku was sending at them.

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked quietly.

"We keep waiting and blocking until we get our chance." Naruto said. "It will come in a couple of minutes at most."

True enough, the time between Haku's strikes was going up. Why am I slowing down, Haku wondered.

"Now, Sakura, send a chakra infused punch to that ice mirror," Naruto said, pointing at an ice mirror far from the original Haku. "Sasuke cover her while I keep her distracted and stop her from realizing our plan."

True to his words, Naruto rushed at Haku and placed himself in a place that would block his view of Sasuke and Sakura running for the ice mirror.

Naruto, after a couple seconds of rushing Haku, was forced to dodge the ice senbon that nearly hit him, and Haku saw the group heading towards the ice mirror as the Naruto that she had been facing went up in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke saw her coming and fired the fireball that Naruto had told him to fire, wondering what good that it would do, but, finally, he saw it when he saw the burn that the leg had on it and the way that Haku had slowed down after Sasuke's attack.

Haku then jumped to the last mirror, only for it to break from Sakura's punch and cause Haku to fall out of the ice dome.

Haku tumbled a couple of feet before taking out an ice senbon and looking down in shock as there was only one senbon in her hand when she should have had a full hand of them.

"You're probably wondering why you are out of chakra correctly, am I right?" Naruto asked.

"How did you do that?" Haku asked in shock, still trying to figure out a way for her to fight back against the three gennin.

"That first attack that you dodged was just a feint that was never met to hit you in the first place; it was a cover for my real attack!" Naruto proclaimed.

"What did you do?" Haku asked, reviewing the scene in her head.

"I placed my bugs on you the second that you got within ten feet of me." Naruto said.

"Impossible! I would have seen them!" Haku shouted.

"Not with this mist. The mist works like a double edged sword, use it wrong, and the enemy will turn it back on you." Naruto said with a smirk.

"That's how you knew which mirror I was in all of the time!" Haku said in shock.

"Correct, that's also how I figured out the way that the chakra stream through the mirrors worked. I had placed a few bugs on each mirror in addition to the ones that I had put on you." Naruto finished.

Naruto rushed at Haku, only to watch as she popped a pill and blocked his attack.

"I'm sorry, but Zabuza has one more thing he needs me to do." Haku said as she blocked Naruto's kunai.

Haku then disappeared with a Shunshin.

Naruto just chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling at a time like this? She could be after our sensei!" Sakura screamed.

"I'm chuckling because Zabuza is about to die and Haku won't get a chance to change anything about it." Naruto answered.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked, not doubting his teammate's words, just curious.

"I had some bugs around the area spy on the fight so I could view it later and watch a fight between real sword users." Naruto explained.

Back with Yuugao…

Yuugao kept dropping the blade on Zabuza's head and watched as it cut off his head.

"What was that thud I heard a few moments ago, Shibi?" Yuugao asked.

"That was me knocking out Haku's accomplice." Shibi explained in his monotone voice, with a slight hint of smugness.

Yuugao just sweatdropped at that smugness; knowing full well that this was one of the consequences of being around Naruto Uzumaki for a long period of time.

"Wait a moment, does that mean that Naruto and the rest of the team are dead?" Yuugao asked with a feeling of dread.

"Hey! I'll have you know that we hardly got any injuries!" Naruto's voice called out as the fog started dissipating.

Team 7 didn't get to enjoy this reunion; however, as they heard clapping and saw a small army of mercenaries lead by a short fat man.

"Well, well, it looks like the demon couldn't live up to his name." Gato said with snark.

Gato wasn't prepared for the sudden killing intent that focused in front of him as Haku appeared.

"Do not insult the memory of Zabuza!" Haku cried as she struck down the midget, having woken up to hear that comment.

The dumb mercenaries then charged at her, only to be burnt by a fireball, cut down by a blade, or taken down by the two bug users of the group.

"Whoo! We're free!" A citizen of wave who had been watching the event along with a majority of the country yelled.

The others of the country all broke out into cheers before they all joined together and got the bridge finished in one day.

"What are we gonna call the bridge?" One of the villagers asked after the group left. We shall call this side of the bridge the team 7 gate and the other side the Momochi gate, and the bridge itself the Uzumaki Bridge!" Tazuna, the newly elected leader of Wave yelled.

**A/N: I think that this will be a good place to end the chapter today. Please read and review.**


End file.
